In The Nick Of Time
by Kamahontas
Summary: Filling a gap in the movie, between the scene at the train station, when Dimitri waits in the line for a ticket back to Russia, and the moment when he arrives to save Anastasia from Rasputin.


The line for tickets at the train station was long. Even very long. Long enough for a young man waiting for his turn, to start thinking. When searching for coins in the pocket of his coat he touched something soft and extremely delicate. He knew what it was – a rose. A wonderful flower that will be always reminding him of the best moments of his life. The moments he shared with the woman he loved, but he couldn't be with her. His memories will have to be enough for the rest of his days. He smiled at the thought of last evening when they were walking down the streets of Paris. The way she looked like after going out of the Chanel shop. If that was true that it was Coco herself, who prepared Anya for the evening, this woman surely was a genius. And that was only for a short time, before they were getting ready for the show at Opera Garnier! Yes, this will always be in his memories and heart, no matter what will happen to him after returning to St. Petersburg.

"You're next." He heard the voice of the officer at the counter. But, he didn't buy what he intended, because someone touched his shoulder from behind.

"Dimitri."

He turned around and saw a chubby woman wearing a brown coat.

"Sophie?!"

"Vladdy asked me to try to stop you. You didn't want to listen to him, so maybe you will respect Dowager Empress's first cousin." She said with a serious frown upon her face.

"Don't take me wrong, but if I won't go back to the line, I will lose my train to St. Petersburg."

"You might lose something much more important than this train, Dimitri. Go and talk to Anastasia when you still have a chance. Tell her what you feel. I already know that even though I thought you wanted to collect the reward…"

"Vlad told you all this?" He asked sadly.

"_Oui_."

"But, Anya… I mean, Anastasia, doesn't want to talk to me. When I met her, on the stairs after the audience with the Empress… Well, my conversation with The Grand Duchess was narrowed to exchanging a few questions and replies. We were very official." He sighed sadly. "But that's how it should look like. She's the princess, and I am only a kitchen boy."

"Most of all you are the man, who loves her, and whom she loves back. I could tell that after only a few minutes. I've seen how you were looking at each other. Dimitri, if you don't want to destroy Anastasia's and your life, go back and talk to her."

"Sophie, you live in Paris for way too long. You became a romantic. This will never work out. Anastasia has found her home, love and family, and I don't belong there."

"Will you go with me, or am I to send for these gentlemen, who removed you from Marie's loge last night?"

"It's blackmail!"

"Yes, it is. But I see this is the only way to convince you, Dimitri."

For a while they were only measuring each other with their tense gaze, but finally Dimitri agreed. They walked out the railway station and went back to the _Grand Palais_, where the ball was held. As they entered the changing room, Vlad greeted them with a smile.

"Glad you're back, Dimitri." Said the older man. "There's no time to lose. The presentation will start any minute now."

They started to look for Anastasia, but they couldn't find her. Only when they asked one of the servants, they learned out that the princess has went out to the yard with her dog. Even though Dimitri begged Sophie and Vlad to go with him, they knew he had to talk to Anya in only two of them. Not willingly Dimitri entered the yard in hope to find the woman he loved.

She wasn't there. Where the heck she could go?! The presentation will be late because of that! Only then he heard some disarray on a nearby bridge. He went there. As he was on place he saw two people standing there in some kind of a mist. Strange, because the night was clear and warm, but here was foggy and very cold. Like during Russian Winter. Yet Dimitri had no time to think about it, because he heard Anastasia yelling, and someone else threading her.

"Say your prayers, Anastasia! No one can save you!" Yelled the mysterious man.

Not really thinking of what he's doing Dimitri ran up to the mysterious man. Instantly he recognized Rasputin and already knew Anastasia was in great danger.

Dimitri punched monk's jaw with satisfaction across his face.

"Wanna bet?"


End file.
